


Forever favorable

by Blue_The_Duck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_The_Duck/pseuds/Blue_The_Duck
Summary: You're an angel in heaven but not everything is perfect, you find yourself bored and reminiscing about the past. You wonder how you your childhood friend Alastor is doing, maybe you can even help him find a way to heaven.How could this go wrong?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Forever favorable

The pitter patter of feet move quickly as they run through the grass and onto an old porch. excitement is running through you as you settle yourself in front of the wooden door, it's been a whole week since you've seen him! You raise your hand to knock on the door, but before you can manage the door swings inward quickly. Next thing you know is your lungs are being constricted, by a smiling idiot hugging you.

"Being late is not very ladylike, it feels like an eternity I have been waiting all by my lonesome," Alastors dramatic flair not wavering one bit as he put one hand to his forehead "why I could just perish!"

You manage to peep out a small "Al" as your hand slaps his back repeatedly. He loosens his grip, and you quickly gulp the precious air you have been restricted from. pushing away from his grip you give a small cough then a chuckle. Al is such a dork, you've missed him to but not to the point of crushing him on sight. "Well , crushing the air out of people's lungs isn't very gentlemanly if you ask me."

He smiles at you with a smug grin "Are you saying I take your breath away? How flattering, I never expected a confession from you!" 

You scoff "As if! You are nothing but a bother to me." 

"Oh if that's the case, then could you enlighten me on the reason why you visit me?" He teases playfully.

"No reason" and just like that your confidence was crushed with a metal bat. He is always putting you at a loss for words, but you feel as though a change of topic is desperately needed. "Actually, I'm also here to deliver a message from my father to your mother."

"I'm terribly sorry but that will to have to wait she is quite busy."Al stepped over and motioned for you to go inside the home "In the meantime I have a new rough design for a coat I would like to try out on you, as you know I do not have a mannequin so you will have to be my test subject!" It seemed as though his smile got bigger with every word he said. What a goofy smile, so charming.

The whistle of a teapot brings you out of your memory. Getting up from your kitchen chair you head to the stove.

Gosh that was a long time ago.

That event happened around when you were a teen, so in your living years. You never really kept track of time after your unfortunate demise. Out of all the ways to go, a baseball to the head is what took you out, A sad case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

You pull the teapot off the stove by the handle and place it on the adjacent burner, carefully as not to burn yourself. Once that is done you grab a floral cup from the cabinet above. 

After death you had apparently spent quite a bit of time in purgatory. The "judges", or so they like to be called, had a hard time with your case, you did not get into trouble nor did you tell authorities the wrongdoings of others if you felt it was justified. A kind soul that did not participate in sinful pleasures, but allowed others to continue with theirs if it did not affect you. Eventually you were begrudgingly let to heaven, and assigned a rank.

you pour your tea into the cup you add two sugar cubes and stir.

Your father was not in heaven, nor your childhood friend Alastor. Neither came as a surprise, but you were disappointed. 

Your father was better off in hell, he was not loving nor comforting only providing the minimum. You never made a connection with him, you merely lived in his home until you were able to leave and live your own life.

Alastor was kind and sweet, but had a tendency to punish those who upset him in his own way. You we're never fully aware of the true extent of his actions, but he had his reasons and that's all the justafcation you needed. You did miss him dearly though, it's a shame he couldn't tip the scales with good favors.

Sipping your tea you step over and look out the kitchen window, you see a white and blue sky with two distinct sun's. Today is a gorgeous day as always. sometimes you miss the rainy days, but it's the price you pay for perfection. 

Heaven's supposed to be perfection, a place where everyone can be happy forever. Unfortunately though you've often found yourself under stimulated, or "lacking entertainment" as some would say. The only exciting thing that happens around here is when the exterminators return from their massacres covered in demon blood, and even that's lost its charm over time. The sad thing is exterminators don't even talk, so they can't spill the gory details! Gossiping was never really your thing, but you do enjoy a good story every now and again.

you let out an exasperated sigh then finish your tea. You can't just stay in your kitchen all day, sadly you actually have a job to do. Someone has to greet the new arrivals and help them with their Halo, not stressful in any way just repetitive.

You put your cup in the sink then head for the front door. When you get to the front door you grab a coat off the rack, now comes your least part of the day, putting clothing over your wings. The goshdarn bastards are always in the way, they should really make them detachable or something like your Halo.

After a painfully exhausting 30 minutes of wrestling yourself into your coat, you finally head out the door and start towards your position at gate A3. Today is already off on the wrong foot, you can only hope it gets better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing a fanfic , please be kind. I will not have set updates as this is a stress relief for me.  
> Thank you for reading the first chapter ❤️


End file.
